kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Palutena/Quotes
In Kid Icarus: Uprising Chapter 1 *''"Despite the Underworld Invasion, the people haven't given up hope!"'' *''"Uh... this really doesn't look like much of a party."'' *''"The power of flight is my gift to you."'' *''"Excellent job, Pit."'' Chapter 2 *''"I take it back. This guy's a jerk."'' - Upon hearing Magnus insult her Chapter 8 *''"Listen to that swagger! You've toughened up nicely, Pit. Remember when you'd be like, 'I'm finished!' all the time?"'' *''"He's like, 'Yar, I'll make ye walk the space plank, scurvy dog!' That's just a loose translation."'' - Referring to the Space Pirate Captain *''"A Space Kraken?! Well, that came out of nowhere."'' - Upon the appearance of the Kraken *''"What a sucker..."'' - Upon the defeat of the Space Kraken Chapter 11 *''"You're a lucky angel, Pit."'' - When Pit spots an Aether Ring Chapter 16 *''"Now, now, I think we can all agree that Pit's not a buzzard. Though I have seen him eat some questionable things off the ground..."'' Chapter 18 *''"Everything changes, Pit. Even gods. And to be frank, I'm tired of fighting for those ungrateful humans. And I'm especially tired of dealing with you!"'' Chapter 20 *''"So, you're here to fight me, Pit?" *"It's time for a sacrifice!"'' - When fighting Pit *''"Pit... why?"'' - Fighting Pit when weakened In Palutena's Revolting Dinner Part 1 *''"Oh, Pit. Keep eating hamburgers and you'll turn into one!"'' *''"Of course I'm joking."'' *''"Pit, leave cuisine to a goddess."'' *''"Oh, well aren't you all just the cutest! But you are on the menu, so slicey dicey and then it's time for a nice, hot oil bath."'' *''"Vegetable revolution and they want my head on the chopping block!"'' *''"This is a case of too many cooks in the kitchen!"'' *''"Let me remind you who eats whom!"'' *''"Get back here! You're my dinner!"'' *''"Oh, it's coming! Chop chop chop, saute until tender! Couldn't be simpler!"'' *''"Pit, I see all and I don't see any squash here!' *"Power of Caging!"'' *''"Now remember your place, friends. On my dinner plate!"'' Part 2 *''"Ahh... there's nothing like a soak in a hot spring after a hard day."'' *''"Back off, you overgrown salad!"'' *''"I can fix this, I can fix this!"'' *''"They're wrecking my palace!'' *''"I should've known... always wash your vegetables!"'' *''Now...time to serve up justice. Pit and the Centurions will be starving."'' *''"I'll slice up a Vegetable Surprise that Skyworld will never for-"'' *''"We are going OUT for dinner."'' In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U * "You shall be purified!" - Her up taunt * "Ready when you are." - Her down taunt * "Goddess wings!" - When using her Down/Forward Smash * "Autoreticle!" - When using Autoreticle * "Explosive Flame!" - When using Explosive Flame * "Heavenly Light!" - When using Heavenly Light * "Warp!" - When using Warp * "Jump Glide!" - When using Jump Glide * "Glide!" - Variant of the Jump Glide voice clip * "Rocket Jump!" - When using Rocket Jump * "Counter!" - Upon activating her counter * "Lightweight!" - Upon activating Lightweight * "Celestial Fireworks!" - When using Celestial Firework * "Reflect!" - When using her Reflect Barrier * "Angelic Missile!" - When using Angelic Missile * "Missile!" - Variant of the Angelic Missile voice clip * "Super Speed!" - When using Super Speed * "Oh no!" - Possible quote upon being KO'd * "Watch this. Black Hole! And Mega Laser!" - Upon activating her Final Smash * "Oh. So sorry about that, Pit." - Possible victory quote if Pit is in the battle * "Poor little Pittoo." - Possible victory quote if Dark Pit is in the battle * "No one can hide from the light!" - Possible victory quote * "Too bad for you." - Possible victory quote Category:Quotes